In some systems, events may occur at disparate devices and reports of these events may be synchronized across multiple devices in the system. With the many different devices and storage devices in the system, it may be difficult to track and store the reports of all of these events and changes while maintaining consistency of the records across all of the storage devices in the system and adjusting for network conditions.